


Michibikareru futatsu no hearts

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kamen Rider OOO RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Doubt, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Seguía hace unos meses, y ninguno de los dos se había bajado mucho de la valla sobre la naturaleza de esa relación; Ryosuke no tenía idea de lo que el menor pensaba de él, no tenía idea de lo que representaba en su vida, si sólo alguien con quien tener sexo cuando tenía ganas o si hubiera algo más.Suspiró otra vez, ahora aún menos relajado que antes.
Relationships: Miura Ryosuke/Watanabe Shu





	Michibikareru futatsu no hearts

**Michibikareru futatsu no hearts**

**(Señala el camino a los dos corazones)**

Ryosuke se sentía a punto de reventar.

Había todas las señales: el corazón latía demasiado rápido en su pecho, el cuerpo estaba sudado, acalorado, y podía casi sentir la sangre fluir bajo su piel.

Y luego había Shu, y le sentía moverse dentro de sí más y más rápido, y le habría gustado abrir los ojos para mirarle, para ver su expresión retorcida exactamente como la estaba imaginando, pero tenía miedo que a esa altura ya no habría tenido éxito de resistir, y no quería que esa sensación que acabara, aún no.

Le llevó los brazos al cuello, al aferrarse para levantarse con el torso, y le sintió pronto coger la invitación y apretarle contra de sí, al llevarle atrás hasta que Ryosuke se encontró sentado encima a él, el pecho contra el suyo, mientras Shu seguía moviéndose dentro de él sin parar.

Miura gimió, bajo, casi avergonzándose del placer que tenía en ese momento, pero no podía hacer nada para controlar su cuerpo y sus reacciones.

Shu parecía sentirlo, parecía saberlo, y le apretaba más y más fuerte, las uñas en su espalda, al moverse más rápido antes de llevar una mano a su erección, aparentemente determinado a hacerle perder completamente el control.

Y fue exactamente lo que pasó, y Ryosuke ya no pudo hacer nada para contrastar ese placer tan intenso, y finalmente llegó al orgasmo, corriéndose entre sus cuerpos, arqueando la espalda y arriesgado de cair atrás en la cama, si no hubiera sido por el agarre del menor, firme contra su espalda.

Shu se movía más despacio, ahora, al esperar que volviera a abrir los ojos y sonriéndole cuando lo hizo, al acercarse para besarle y luego haciéndole acostar otra vez y volviendo a empujarse dentro de él rápidamente.

“Guarda los ojos abierto.” le pidió en voz ronca cuando el mayor volvió a cerrarlos, todavía incapaz de mirarle por mucho tiempo. “Mírame, Ryon.” pidió casi implorando, y Ryosuke sólo pudo obedecer, el aliento todavía cortado y el corazón que le parecía a punto de dejar de latir mientras le miraba fijo, mientras veía su expresión casi sufrida, mientras todavía le sentía moverse dentro de sí, tanto rápido ahora que casi le hacía daño.

Y luego le sintió correrse, hervido, y no pudo aguantar un gemido, al ofrecer las caderas a los últimos empujones del menor antes que Shu se desmayara contra de él, agotado.

Había acabado en serio, ahora, y a Ryosuke le habría gustado recomenzar para no perder esa sensación de completitud, para sentir todavía a Shu encima y dentro de él.

Le habría gustado continuar en eterno.

Pero el menor en ese momento pareció recuperarse; se levantó y salió de él con un gemido de decepción, mientras Ryosuke se mordía un labio por la repentina sensación de vacío.

Le vio acostarse a su lado, tirar las mantas hasta las caderas y luego girarse hacia él con una sonrisa.

“¿Por qué siempre tienes esa expresión fruncida después que tenemos sexo?” le preguntó, curioso, al ponerse de costado y al apoyar la cabeza contra una mano.

Ryosuke no devolvió la mirada; en cambio, tuvo ganas de levantar la sábana hasta la cara, de ocultarse de esos ojos que le quemaban encima, casi temiendo que en cualquier momento Shu sólo al mirarle pudiera entender lo que estaba pensando.

“No tengo una expresión fruncida.” se defendió, y luego se encogió de hombros. “Todo lo contrario, estoy feliz. De verdad.” murmuró, avergonzado.

Vio a Shu sonreír, y si no le hubiera conocido tan bien ya habría tomado esa sonrisa como burla.

Pero no lo era, porque el menor había aprendido pronto cuanto no le conviniera burlarse de él, y había aprendido a hacerlo sólo por razones más triviales que esa.

Ryosuke le agradecía mucho. Se sentía ya bastante incómodo así sin tener que añadir nuevas razones para serlo.

El menor se le acercó, le besó suavemente los labios y volvió a acostarse, con un suspiro.

“¿Puedo quedarme?” le preguntó, al acurrucarse bajo la sábana. “No tengo ganas de tomar un taxi a esta hora. Y no tenemos rodaje por la mañana.” subrayó, pero al mayor no le hacía mucha falta estar convencido.

“Claro que puedes quedarte.” murmuró, al meterse él también bajo las mantas y al girarse hacia él, llevando una mano bajo la almohada. “Lo sabes qué puedes quedarte cuando quieres, te le he dicho ya.”

Ganó otro beso, probablemente señal de gratitud, y luego Shu murmuró algo parecido a las buenas noches y cerró los ojos.

Ryosuke tuvo ganas de reír; siempre había envidiado un poco la sorprendente capacidad del menor de dormirse a pesar de donde se encontraba.

Suspiró, al estirarse y al quedarse de costado.

Le gustaba mirar a Shu. Le gustaba, aunque hacerlo no le hiciera sentir sereno como habría querido.

La primera vez que se habían acostado juntos se había sentido confundido, no enteramente en control de sí mismo y de su cuerpo, pero estaba seguro que le hubiera gustado. Mucho, en retrospectiva.

Seguía hace unos meses, y ninguno de los dos se había bajado mucho de la valla sobre la naturaleza de esa relación; Ryosuke no tenía idea de lo que el menor pensaba de él, no tenía idea de lo que representaba en su vida, si sólo alguien con quien tener sexo cuando tenía ganas o si hubiera algo más.

Suspiró otra vez, ahora aún menos relajado que antes.

Eran pensamientos sobre que no debería haberse demorado, y lo sabía, pero era el comportamiento de Shu que a menudo le obligaba a hacerlo.

Ryosuke le quería, y no había dudas sobre esto. Había sido una realización rara, tenida casi pronto, cuando se había dado cuenta de cuanto deseara que el menor se quedara con él de noche, cuando se había dado cuenta que su presencia le hacía sentir bien, que cada día esperaba con ansiedad el final del rodaje para descubrir se iba a pasar la noche con él.

Y más y más a menudo Shu pedía su presencia, y más y más a menudo se encontraban en el piso del mayor, y cada vez acababan juntos en la cama.

A Ryosuke le habría gustado mucho hablar con él y preguntarle que significaran todas esas noches, pero cada vez encontraba docenas de razones para no hacerlo.

Porque no quería negarse esos momentos, si Shu no hubiera sentido nada por él, si hubiera decidido terminarla de esa manera.

Porque se avergonzaba de lo que sentía, especialmente se habría avergonzado si hubiera sido el único de los dos a ver esa relación de manera diferente de la realidad.

Y porque tenía miedo. Miedo de la respuesta de Shu, miedo de oírle decir que no contaba nada, miedo que el menor pudiera destruir cualquier sentimiento que Ryosuke había cultivado en silencio durante todo ese tiempo, y de que estaba ya tanto dependiente de no poderse arriesgar de perderlo.

Se asomó adelante y besó suavemente al menor en los labios, cuidado de no despertarle.

No podría haber explicado ese beso, así como no podría haber explicado porque tuviera siempre esa expresión fruncida cuando acababan de tener sexo, así como no podría haberle dicho a Shu que no había sólo eso por él.

*

Ryosuke estaba sentado en el sofá hace un poco de tiempo ya.

Tenía el pelo atado, la ropa de casa más cómoda que hubiera encontrado y estaba estudiando el guion en aire absorto.

Entrecerró los ojos de detrás las lentes de las gafas, mientras el cansancio empezaba a hacerse sentir.

Abandonó el guion en la mesa baja frente al sofá, levantó los brazos y arqueó la espalda para estirarse, y en ese momento oyó su estómago gruñir.

Hizo una mueca, antes de levantar los ojos a la puerta de la cocina, donde Shu estaba riendo.

“Bienvenido de nuevo.” se burló de él. “En algún punto tuve miedo que te hubieras dormido con los ojos abiertos y no estuvieras realmente estudiando el guion.”

Ryosuke se quitó las gafas por un momento, al frotarse los ojos y al sonreírle.

“Lo siento. Estaba un poco absorto.” se justificó, al ponerse en pie.

“Tienes hambre, ¿supongo? Preparé el omurice, cuando quieres podemos comer.”

“¿Cuándo te metiste a cocinar? ¡Ni me di cuenta!” respondió el mayor al salirse los ojos, acercándose a la cocina y sintiendo de hecho el olor de la comida.

Se estaba sin duda muriendo de hambre.

“Cuando salí de la ducha. En serio, Ryon, no entiendo como no me hayas visto o no hayas oído el ruido de las vajillas. Tu capacidad de concentración es muy admirable.”

Ryosuke sonrió, al bajar la cabeza.

No era exactamente capacidad de concentración, más el montón de pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza a distraerle.

Había tenido que leer muchas veces las páginas del guion para que se le metieron en la cabeza, y ahora de todas maneras no estaba seguro de recordarlas bien.

Pero no estaba necesario que Shu lo supiera, como todo el resto.

Se sentó a la mesa, harto, y tuvo una sensación agradable. No lamentaba para nada la idea del menor que cocinaba en su piso como si fuera su casa, no lamentaba esa atención por él y ese ambiente familiar, como si perteneciera en ese lugar.

Pero otra vez trató de no pensarlo, y prefirió en cambio empezar a comer.

“Es muy rica.” le halagó con la boca llena, al ver a Shu sonreírle y empezar finalmente a comer, una vez recibido su responso.

“Ah, estoy feliz que te guste. No es que cocine muy bien, pero lo que me gusta lo hago bastante bueno.” le explicó, al encogerse de hombros.

No hablaron mucho más que así durante la cena, y Ryosuke lo encontró bastante relájate.

Sentía de estarse consumando, al pasar de los días.

De noche no podía dormir bien, cuando Shu estaba con él a causa de su presencia y cuando no estaba por su ausencia, y durante el día se sentía siempre distraído.

Tenía ganas de gritar, de ponerse en pie y gritarle al menor lo que sentía por él, y temía que en el tiempo ya no habría tenido éxito de controlar de alguna manera ese deseo.

De todas maneras, ¿a qué servía?

Si comparaba sus razonamientos con la ansiedad que tenía constantemente y con el mal que se estaba haciendo, seguir mintiendo no tenía mucho sentido.

Sin embargo, miraba a Shu, veía cuanto fuera relajado y tranquilo, cuanto le gustara tenerle a su lado, y pues volvía a dudar.

Estaba harto, y se sentía peligrosamente a punto de implosionar.

Al acabar de comer le dijo al menor que iba a lavar las vajillas, dado que él había cocinado, y pensó así de poder tener unos minutos de descanso.

Shu, de todas maneras, no dejó el cuarto, y se quedó sentado a la mesa sin hacer nada en particular, sino mirarle.

Ryosuke sentía esa mirada en la espalda, la sentía claramente, y no sabía cuánto más pudiera resistir.

“¿Por qué no vas para allá? Cuando voy a acabar podemos mirar algo en la televisión. Puedes elegir una película, si quieres.” le propuso, sin girarse.

Le sintió mover la silla, pero más que alejarse se le hizo más cerca; le puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura y dejó que su pecho adhiriera contra su espalda, al apoyarle el mentón en un hombro y al girarse para besarle suavemente el cuello.

“¿Por qué tratas siempre de librarte de mí?” se burló de él. “Si sigues así, voy a convencerme del hecho que no te guste mi compañía.”

Ryosuke tuvo un escalofrío, al sentirle volver a besarle cuello, y luego al llevarle una mano baje el mentón para obligarle a girarse, de manera de poderle besar los labios.

“No trato de librarme de ti.” murmuró el menor, al dejarse ir a su abrazo, sonriéndole apenas. “Sólo es que...” suspiró, sin seguir adelante.

Shu le dejó, se le puso a un lado y le miró perplejo.

Y de vuelta Ryosuke tuvo esa sensación, la sensación que sólo al mirarle pudiera de repente entender todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza; instintivamente, se giró para darle la espalda.

“Ryon... pero así me haces preocupar.” le dijo el menor, sin mascarar la ansiedad en la voz.

Se sentía como si hubiera acabado en una maldita trampa.

Ese era el momento, y lo sabía, y sabía también de no poder seguir ignorándolo.

Se giró de vuelta hacia él, y una vez más su expresión le hizo vacilar; anuló la distancia entre ellos en un paso y volvió al besarle, llevándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y esperando que Shu se dejara convencer, cediendo al beso y olvidando la discusión.

Shu, de todas maneras, no parecía estar de acuerdo.

Le puso las manos en los brazos, forzando para que se desplazara, y le miró aún más confundido que antes.

“Ryon, qué demonio...” dijo sólo, al fruncir el entrecejo.

“¿Qué?” respondió el mayor, de repente irritado. “¿Ahora no tienes ganas? ¿Pues por qué deberías estar aquí? Al final, es lo que hacemos tú y yo. Tenemos sexo y punto, ¿no?” despotricó, al sentirse peligrosamente a punto de llorar.

Había imaginado muchas veces de decirle a Shu lo que pensaba, pero nunca había imaginado de poder explotar de esa manera, de poderse enfadar con él, de poderse mostrar tan frustrado por esa situación.

Sin embargo, era así que se sentía, y todo lo que había acumulado durante las semanas pasadas ahora ya no tenía frenos, y él estaba harto de quedarse en silencio.

“¿Qué quiere decir que sólo tenemos sexo? Yo pensaba que...”

“¿Qué pensabas?” le interrumpió el mayor, al levantar una ceja. “¿Pensabas que esta situación fuera buena para mí también? ¿Pensabas que fuera más sencillo así? Claro, de todas maneras, porque no hacerlo, Ryosuke se deja llevar a la cama tan fácilmente que no merece la pena desperdiciar algo más por él.” cerró los ojos por un momento, y al abrirlos de vuelta la expresión en su cara estaba fría, determinada. “Nunca te pasó por la cabeza que pudiera quererte, ¿verdad, Shu?”

Era la verdad, pura y simple, así como la habría expresada un niño, y Ryosuke en ese momento no se sentía muy diferente.

Se había esperado reacciones diferentes por su parte.

Se había esperado que le mirara con asco, que se fuera sin decir ni una palabra, que le dijera que todo había acabado.

Shu, en cambio, se echó a reír.

Rio, y rio y rio, y no parecía querer dejarlo.

“¿Lo encuentras tan divertido?” le preguntó Ryosuke, el orgullo herido.

Todos los límites que se había impuesto, de repente no parecían tan ridículos.

“Sí. Sí, lo encuentro muy divertido.” respondió el menor, al sacudir la cabeza y finalmente volviendo serio, aunque sin perder su expresión traviesa. “Te tomó tiempo, ¿verdad?”

El mayor se salió los ojos, al dar un paso atrás.

“Qué... ¿Qué quieres decir que me tomó tiempo? Tú... ¿Qué?” preguntó, confusamente.

Shu suspiró, al sacudir la cabeza y al acercarse de vuelta, despacio, llevando las manos a su cintura y tirándole hacia sí mismo.

“Quiero decir que lo sabía ya, Ryon. No eres muy bueno a ocultar lo que sientes, ¿sabes?” le explicó, al encogerse de hombros. “Claro, no podía estar seguro. Por esto he esperado que me lo dijera antes de hacer nada. Pero...” pareció incómodo, de repente. “Lo que me dijiste ahora, de verdad no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué piensas que sea sólo sexo para mí? Por qué debería haber...” se interrumpió, al mirar preocupado el mayor.

Ryosuke había tratado de luchar contra las lágrimas, pero al final no lo había llevado a cabo.

Ni sabía explicar exactamente porque estuviera llorando, no tenía el control sobre lo que sentía.

“¿Qué significa que lo sabías? ¿Pues qué hiciste todo este tiempo? Podías decírmelo, podías haberme evitado de estar mal, podías…” se mordió un labio, al intentar de calmarse. Se escapó otra vez de su agarre, los ojos fijos al suelo. “Al final es como pensaba, ¿no? Si realmente te hubiera importado algo no me habrías dejado a cocinar en mi propio jugo.” murmuró, al salir rápidamente del cuarto.

Se fue de prisa a la habitación, al oír los pasos del menor que le seguían; se encerró dentro, al girar bruscamente la llave y al apoyarse contra la puerta, deslizando al suelo.

Se sentía mal. No había sido como planeado, para nada.

Mientras le decía que por él sólo era sexo no estaba absolutamente seguro, mientras ahora no sabía qué pensar.

No sabía si Shu le hubiera engañado, no sabía si se hubiera iluso todo este tiempo... no sabía cómo iba salir, y esto le asustaba.

“¿Ryon?” oyó la voz del menor llamarle del otro lado de la puerta, y se puso tenso.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Abres, por favor? ¿Así podemos hablar?”

Hesitó un momento, antes de girar de vuelta la llave y dejar que el menor entrara.

Shu se sentó en el suelo a su lado, y le tomó la cara en las manos.

“Lo siento.” murmuró, al acariciarle suavemente. “Lo siento que no te dije nada, lo siento que te hice estar mal.” suspiró. “Pero tienes que admitir que tampoco tú dijiste nada. Hasta donde yo sabía, podía ser sólo sexo para _ti_ , y yo podría muy bien haberme iluso de contar algo más para ti cuando no estaba así.” se sentó más recto, al apoyarse contra la cama y al dejar que el mayor se metiera contra de él; le acarició despacio el pelo y se bajó para besarle una sien. “No hay sólo eso, y querría que lo supieras y que fueras seguro. No habría seguido dando vueltas por tu casa, de lo contrario, no habría seguido pidiendo de verte, no te habría preparado la cena, no habría...” se paró, al sacudir la cabeza. “Te quiero, Ryosuke. Y perdóname si no te le he dicho antes.”

El mayor se sentía de vuelta a punto de reventar.

Estaba como cuando estaban juntos en la cama, y sentía el corazón latir demasiado rápidamente en el pecho.

Era una sensación a que debería haberse acostumbrado ya, pero seguía sintiéndose exactamente de la misma manera.

Con la diferencia que, ahora, estaba feliz.

“Yo también te quiero.” murmuró, avergonzado, luego se sentó rápidamente y le miró a los ojos. “Y me habría gustado decírtelo, no pasó ni un momento sin que quisiera decírtelo, pero no sabía lo que habría hecho si me hubieras dicho que no sentías nada para mí, yo… yo no quería que te fueras. Que me dejaras solo.” interrumpió la marea verbal y sonrojó.

Shu se echó a reír y se le acercó para besarle.

“Nunca lo habría hecho.” puntualizó, y suspiró. “Pero entiendo porque lo haya pensado. Es mi culpa, de verdad, al conocerte debería haber imaginado que pudieras ser tan tonto de no haber entendido que yo te quiero también.”

Ryosuke sonrió, instintivamente.

Había imaginado eso también.

Había imaginado la voz de Shu que le decía que le quería, y en su imaginación no estaba tan bueno oírlo.

Volvió contra de él en un salto repentino, incapaz de dejar de sonreír; escondió la cara en el hueco del cuello del menor, mientras Shu reía.

“Ryon...” murmuró, suspirando y envolviéndole en los brazos. No dijo nada más, pero al mayor no le importaba.

Le gustaba, estar entre esos brazos.

Y siempre le había gustado, pero en ese momento le parecía como si todo tuviera un sentido diferente, como si pudiera finalmente desprenderse de sus dudas y sus miedos; se sentía libre.

“¿Te quedas aquí, esta noche?” murmuró contra su piel, al sentir el agarre a su alrededor apretarse.

“Voy a quedarme todo el tiempo que quieres. No vas a liberarte tan fácilmente de mí.” le respondió Shu, riendo.

Ryosuke estaba listo a responder, a decirle de tener cuidado con lo que decía, porque él nunca iba a querer que se fuera, que quería tenerle a su lado para siempre.

Sin embargo, una vez más se calló.

Quizás debería haber aprendido de esa experiencia, aprendido a hablar un poco más, a abrirse, a pedir claramente lo que deseaba.

Sin embargo, no lo pensó mucho. Ahora que había realizado su deseo más grande, no le quedaba mucho de pedir.


End file.
